


Саламандры

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Саламандр [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аналитика к "Англия в огне", сама по себе художественной ценности не имеет, читать только как дополнение к основному фику, если интересно немного больше узнать о данном виде саламандр и их истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Саламандры

Итак, люди-саламандры, для удобства и отличия их от людей буду называть их перевертышами, почти ровесники Homo Sapiens, хотя шли они по иному пути развития. Эволюционировали они из саламандр-элементалей, живущих в огне.  
  
Как можно понять, популяция у них всегда была крайне мала – огонь просто так на дороге не валяется, а если валяется, то недолго, поддерживать огонь одновременно с попыткой не скончаться было непросто. Слишком суровые условия жизни, ледниковые периоды, большие пустые пространства – всё это было против перевертышей. Поэтому, несмотря на очень большое желание выжить, вид в этом не преуспел, обнаружив в себе лишь невероятную способность выживать в целом, а не в частности – даже после полного истребление в месте скопления элементалей могло зародиться существо, впоследствии способное дать жизнь Королеве.  
  
Человечество к тому времени открыло для себя огонь, а саламандры – человечество. Более многочисленные, более устойчивые к суровым погодным условиям, люди отлично подходили саламандрам в качестве усиления вида. Однако есть что-то такое в человечестве вредное, что мешало им взять и сдаться каким-то там ящерицам.  
  
И у людей, и у саламандр на тот момент были лишь слабые зачатки магии, орудиями же саламандры не владели, жили во многом на инстинктах, в стаи не сбивались, кроме как на лесных пожарах, что делало их довольно слабым противником.  
  
Многие качества саламандр развились из-за взаимодействия с людьми, жажда же усмирения и подчинения огня для людей была также частично связана с этими ящерицами – открытым огнем стали пользоваться только в совсем уж диких районах, где о саламандрах веками не слыхивали.  
  
Королевами могли быть как мужчины, так и женщины, но второе встречалось реже, так как от саламандры Королевы требовалась недюжая выносливость – дети Королевы были сильнее и полнее брали все лучшее от всех родителей, и для процветания вида детей требовалось много.  
  
Довольно скоро после появления магов в известном нам виде, а не просто захудалых шаманов, саламандры также стали обладателями этого дара и, в отличие от людей, не теряли его ни при каких обстоятельствах. Хотя в носителях гена саламандр дар так же мог дремать — пример тому королева Изабелла.  
  
Одной из первых Королев с слабыми, но имеющимеся магическими способностями, известным нам по легендам, стал Мордред. Легенды исказили информацию, как это часто бывает с легендами, и нам известно лишь то, что он поразил Короля Артура отравленным клинком, сам погибнув от его руки. Яд там был, клинок?.. Клинка не было ;)  
  
Моргауза, которая и родила одну из первых Королев-магов, была проклята (отдельным проклятием можно считать то, что её вечно путают с Морганой, какой женщине приятно такое посмертие), её же мать Игрейна избежала такой участи, хотя доподлинно известно, что кровь саламандр текла и в её жилах.  
  
К несчастью, или напротив, к счастью, кто разберет, у Мордреда не было такой отличной шпаргалки, что позже была написана другими, а Снейпом адаптирована для Гарри, и потому вместо того, чтобы начать со свиты и гнезда, Мордред по-быстрому заделал какой-то посторонней даме детей и пошел воевать отца, где и бесславно погиб.  
  
Дети саламандр – всегда саламандры, хотя, насколько нам известно, большинство магических видов старается жить обособленно от всех и саламандр в том числе и силу своих генов проверять не спешит, поэтому мы можем только предполагать, что, например, у русалки и саламандры родилась бы саламандра, если бы этот огненный и водные виды не умерли в процессе. От отвращения.  
  
Однако не рожденные собственно саламандрой, они слабее и видовые особенности проявляются меньше.  
  
Из-за склонности людей при одном только намеке на чешуйку или хвостик без разговоров сразу бросаться топить ребенка – тяжелые нравы в этом вашем средневековье! – саламандры всерьез подошли к перевертыванию. В результате только родившиеся саламандры один в один похожи на элементалей – что дает им +10 к маскировке среди элементалей – и ничего смешного, эти чувствительные твари любят возиться в местах возможного рождения перевертышей, а кроме того, позволяет при необходимости скрыться, в том числе и в огне.  
  
Вторая форма новорожденных саламандр – они могут принимать её после первой линьки — обычно на истечении первых суток жизни, иногда сразу после рождения – при условии, что их не пытались за это время прибить каким-либо замысловатым способом, – это человеческая, в которой обычно они являются копией своих родителей, в случае Королев – слегка перемешанной копией.  
  
В младенческой копией они настолько прелестны (да, даже если отец Снейп и да, они от этого не перестают быть его копией!), что только абсолютные фанатики могут пытаться что-то заподозрить, но если таковые имеются, то они могут обнаружить крошечные чешуйки в районе крестца, где должен начинаться хвостик, и зубы, да. С зубами это вообще засада – чешуйки хотя бы можно прикрыть подгузником, а зубы – не выбивать же их.  
  
Чисто теоретически, саламандры давно должны были победить, но, знаете ли, инквизиция и еще пара организаций, предпочитающих остаться неизвестными, сложа руки не сидели.  
  
"Чума на оба ваши дома", – сказали тогда маги, решив не цацкаться ни с кем,  
  
"А остальных утопим или закопаем, можно наоборот", – согласились их маггловские коллеги. Ну темное было время.  
  
Пространства все еще были велики, а с транспортом по-прежнему было не очень, поэтому зачистка отдельно взятой Европы и еще пары мест прошли успешно. Саламандры пропали. Конечно, уничтожать приходилось и совсем крошек, и их родителей, включая тех, в ком не было и капли саламандровой крови – повелся на хвост раз, поведешься и два – этот девиз был очень популярен.  
  
Людей, правда, через раз предпочитали сжигать – слабость саламандр была в их бесконечной преданности "горизонтальной" семье – сестрам, братьям, мужьям и женам. Чувствуя возможность спасти из огня дорогое существо, саламандры выдавали себя, чем очень способствовали уничтожению своего вида.  
  
Как говорилось в "Погибели магов", были семьи, которые стояли против саламандр, а были те, которые как и Моргауза – хотели поглядеть, что получится. Из этих любопытных и в целом неровно дышащих к соседям по планете семей выжили немногие, среди них были и Блэки. Именно члены их семьи написали половину тех книг, что потом с благодарностью читал Снейп, и именно они не жалели времени, чтобы рассказывать своим отпрыскам сказки о Королеве, олицетворяющей Хаос.  
  
У некоторых странные представления о мире, для них хаос и есть жизнь.  
  
К детям и родителям саламандры относятся с вежливым равнодушием, по крови им ближе всех свой помет, в остальном каждый строит свое гнездо со своей семьей, но со своим видом не воюют ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
Известны случаи, когда из-за склочных людишек две саламандры были вынуждены принимать решение, по которому зачинщики были выпиты – каждый чужой саламандрой. Совершенно справедливо, хоть и очень неприятно и той и другой было лишиться члена семьи, зато все остальные остались живы и процветали, хоть и недолго, но это уже на совести инквизиции, а не саламандр.  
  
После того жестокого геноцида саламандры долго не появлялись, достаточно долго, чтобы о них забыли почти все. А потом честолюбивая девочка Лили Эванс проявила лучшие качества Блэков, частью семьи которых никогда не являлась, хотя, конечно, чистокровные все немного родственники.  
  
Что ею двигало? Одно ли честолюбие или желание отомстить магам, среди которых было столько пренебрежения к другим видам, да еще и имелись такие типы как её пра-прадед? А может, ей было жалко своих двоюродных прадедушек-ёжей и хотелось отомстить? Или все дело в любопытстве, или в том, что правнучка Эваны Феркл не могла противиться зову крови?  
  
К сожалению, Лили то ли не оставила дневника с поэтапными записями, то ли мы его еще не нашли – ну не могла же она всерьез рассчитывать, что Гарри сам обо всем догадается, правда? – но ответа на этот вопрос у нас нет.  
  
А вот ход её мыслей по поводу отца для будущей Королевы умница Снейп угадал верно. Не то, чтобы Лили всерьез беспокоилась, что её кровиночка с порога в новом мире окажется в ведре с водой, однако доверяй, но проверяй – и она старались постелить соломку везде, где только можно, отчего, как всегда оно и бывает, и пропустила настоящую опасность.  
  
Лили погибла, и не будь это довольно обычной ситуацией в неспокойном мире саламандр, Гарри мог и не дожить до своего вступления в наследие, но тут всем повезло. Или нет. Это уж как посмотреть.  
  
Настоящие саламандры-перевертыши – то есть, рожденные или Королевой, или между саламандрами, взрослеют очень быстро и выглядят соответствующе. И потому ничего странного не будет в том, что уже через дюжину лет первый выводок заведет собственные гнезда. Самые старшие – самые амбициозные, в основном они будут расти в солидных магических семьях, где главы семей давно не знают, к кому пристроить младшего брата или сестру, а то и сына или дочь.  
  
От восьми до тринадцати ящериц за раз – шутка ли? А Гарри с такой свитой и не нужно много отдыха между родами. Ну сами подумайте: токсикоза нет, живот шаром не раздувает, рожать хоть и много, но обтекаемых ящерок, а не человеческих младенцев, да и потом никакого кормления грудью, смены пеленок и прочего "режутся зубки".  
  
Всего беспокойств – после первой линьки разобраться, где чей, да до полугода пусть по гнезду ползают с элементалями, эльфы присмотрят.  
  
А потом раздать всех в хорошие семьи ("замуж, срочно замуж", точнее, пока просто, но потом замуж!), потому что новые вот-вот родятся. Оставят ли два других, вполне себе человеческих папаши себе по ребетенку, или выбирать замучаются и оттого засохнут в цвете лет от ужасной перспективы подобного чайлд фри?  
  
А может, их вполне устроит возможность навещать детей в их новых домах и никогда не тушить камин – вдруг кто из родных ящерок заглянет на огонек? Все может быть. И только Нарцисса знала твердо – будь что будет, а она себя дочку выпросит, и сама вырастит, без всяких эльфов. Так оно и вышло.  
  
И Грейнджер тоже знала твердо – женщины тут не чета мужчинам, они – кремень! В общем, Грейнджерна все сто уверена, что ни за какие коврижки с младенцами возиться не будет. И своих ей тоже не надо, потому что и так вокруг тьма младенцев, эдак у любого всю охоту отобьет!  
  
Боятся ли члены гнезда реального повторения чумы 14 века? Не слишком. Мир стал ужасно забит людьми, самолеты, автобусы, теплоходы... Несколько часов и саламандры уже пустят свои корни в Америке, Австралии, на островах...  
  
Единственный шанс у людей – накрыть Англию уже сейчас "колпаком", запретить аппарацию и порт-ключи, самолеты и теплоходы, да и окунуть её целиком в ведро, фигурально выражаясь. Одна Великобритания или весь мир?.. Когда этим вопросом зададутся всерьез, будет уже поздно.  
  
P.S. И я ведь говорила о незаконных порт-ключах Люциуса Малфоя до его поместий в Испании и Франции?..


End file.
